


You Can Hold My Hand If No One's Home

by reesespuffsslap



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Minor pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, basically nonexistent angst, not necessarily unrequited love but it's getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesespuffsslap/pseuds/reesespuffsslap
Summary: minorly inspired by Line Without a Hook by Ricky Montgomery and I mean MINORLY
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	You Can Hold My Hand If No One's Home

**Author's Note:**

> quick little annie/mikasa story

Mikasa was not in love with Eren.

Mikasa did not depend on Eren.

Mikasa did not want Eren to herself.

She did not want everyone thinking that her whole life was just being around Eren.

Yes, of course, she cared about him, but it had never been like that.

The mess hall was quiet.

Mikasa stood, putting her tray away before heading out. 

Nobody followed her.

Nobody even questioned it.

Recently they've gotten used to it.

It had started a few weeks prior.

At first, she would mutter a quick goodbye but now it was silent.

The quiet outdoors welcomed her with wind as it blew through her hair.

She tugged her scarf up over her chin to block the chill.

The walk to the sleeping quarters was short, and Mikasa quietly thanked the universe for that.

Opening the door, she shivered, ridding herself of the cold from outside and stepping into a much warmer area.

Mikasa caught a glimpse of her hair, blonde and straight and out of her usual bun.

“Did anyone follow?” the blonde girl asked.

Mikasa hummed a no, climbing up to the top bunk after removing her shoes.

“Good.” The blonde girl took hold of Mikasa’s hand, leading her to lie down beside her.

Moving closer, Mikasa closed her eyes, taking in as much as she could before they would leave.

She always left, never risking the chance of someone seeing them.

“Annie?”

“Yeah?”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
